Airborne refueling (also referred to interchangeably herein as air refueling, in-flight refueling, air to air refueling (AAR), aerial refueling, tanking, and the like) refers to the process of transferring fuel from a tanker aircraft to a receiver aircraft during flight.
Two types of airborne refueling systems are currently in use for refueling airborne military aircraft:                the so-called “hose and drogue” system, used by the US Navy and many non-US air forces;        the so-called “boom and receptacle” or “flying boom” system, used by the US Air Force, and also used by Israel, Turkey and the Netherlands.        
In the hose and drogue system, the refueling aircraft is provided with one or more non-rigid refueling lines, at the end of each of which there is a drogue which functions as a stabilizer and includes a receptacle, while the receiver aircraft is fitted with a probe that is configured for engaging with the receptacle. In use, the drogue is not actively controlled, but rather aligns itself freely in the airflow aft of the tanker. The pilot of the receiver aircraft controls the flight path thereof to ensure engaging contact between the probe and the receptacle. Thereafter, the receiver aircraft is refueled via the refueling line and probe.
In the boom and receptacle system, the tanker includes a so-called “flying boom”, which is a rigid tube that telescopes outwardly and is gimbaled to the rear of the tanker aircraft, and is otherwise retracted into the tanker fuselage when not in use. The boom carries a fuel line and comprises a fuel transfer nozzle at the end thereof, and the boom is equipped with adjustable flight control surfaces. Once the tanker and receiver aircraft are in close proximity and flying in formation, with the receiver aircraft at a position behind the tanker within an air refueling envelope (i.e., safe limits of travel for the boom with respect to the receiver aircraft and within which contact between the receiving aircraft and the boom is safe), a dedicated operator in the tanker controls the position of the boom via the control surfaces, and inserts the end of the boom including the nozzle into a receptacle provided on an upper part of the receiving aircraft, ensuring proper mating between the nozzle and receptacle, after which fuel transfer can begin. During refueling, and while the boom is engaged with the receptacle, the pilot of the receiver aircraft must continue to fly within the air refueling envelope, and if the receiver aircraft approaches these limits the operator in the tanker requires the receiver aircraft pilot to correct the position thereof, and if necessary the boom is disconnected to prevent accidents. All current tankers of this type carry a single boom and can refuel a single receiver aircraft of this type at a time.
In addition, there are some tankers that comprise a flying boom system and at least one hose and drogue system as well, and are commonly known as Multi-Point Refueling Systems (MPRS). In some cases a hose and drogue system is provided at the aircraft tail, and thus only this system or the flying boom system may be used at any one time. In other cases, two under-wing hose and drogue pods, known as Wing Air Refueling Pods (WARPs), can be provided, one under each wing, in addition to the flying boom system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,562,847 discloses an autonomous in-flight refueling hose end unit including a first end configured to be coupled to a fuel hose of a tanker aircraft. and a second end configured to be coupled to receiver aircraft and adjustable control surfaces, and a flight control computer autonomously controls the control surfaces to fly the refueling hose end into contact with the receiver aircraft.
In GB 2,237,251 an in flight refueling apparatus mountable on a tanker aircraft has a probe receptor coupled with a fuel line and is arranged to be deployed outboard of the aircraft, and can be provided on a drogue or a boom. In one mode, the apparatus is arranged to provide a parameter which is representative of the deviation of the path of the receptor from a predetermined initial path for actuating control means for changing automatically the position of the receptor relative to the initial path. In another mode, a parameter which is representative of the relative angular position of the receptor with respect to the probe of an approaching refueling aircraft for actuating control means for changing automatically the relative angular position to achieve alignment of receptor and probe.
By way of general background, the following publications disclose in-flight refueling systems or components thereof: US 2007/108339, US 2007/084968, US 2006/065785, US 2006/043241, US 2006/060710, US 2006/060709, US 2005/224657, US 2004/102876, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,097,139, 6,966,525, 6,994,294, 6,644,594, 5,906,336, 5,785,276, 5,499,784, 5,326,052, 4,282,909, 4,126,162, 4,072,283, 3,948,626, 3,091,419, 3,059,895, 2,954,190, 2,582,609, D 439,876, DE 100 13 751.